Feelings
by ladyyoko86
Summary: You confess to Levi and his answer is less than satisfactory.


**Feelings**

"_ are you in here?" you hear a female voice ask.

You stop and look up to see Mikasa's reflection in the mirror, you turn and she immediately rushes over to you and asks what's wrong. You try and stutter out an explanation but nothing is unintelligible through your tears, she pulls you close and embraces you, you continue to cry until you start to sniffle, you pull away from her and she hands you a napkin, you start to clean your face, once clean you turn to her and say "Thanks."

"SO, what happened? I saw you run past my office, did that jerk head do something to you?" she asks while looking worried.

You chuckle and reply "Don't call him that…"

She rolls her eyes and motions for you to continue

 **Flashback**

"Oy brat, get up" you hear a deep voice say, you groan and roll over on your other side, you hear a "tsk" and suddenly you feel your legs being lifted you open your eyes to see your boss getting comfortable where your legs just were, you curl up into a ball and close your eyes once more, he says your name and your eyes shoot open.

"Morning" you choke out between yawns.

He rolled his eyes and said "you mean afternoon" as he flipped through his phone.  
You sit up suddenly and almost head butt him, thankfully he stopped you before your forehead hit his.

"Is there a reason you are sleeping on my couch?" he asks in a bored voice.

"I must have fallen asleep while working…" you start but he cuts you off.

"You worked all night? What have I told you about that?" he says with a slightly raised voice.

You mumble out an apology, but he starts to lecture you anyway, you stop him midsentence saying "Yeah, yeah, I've heard this before."

"Then I shouldn't have to tell you, right?" he quipped while glaring at you. You stared back at him sheepishly and he rolled his eyes again. You laughed at his reaction and move so your head is now resting on his shoulder, you try and peek at his phone but he notices and turns it off, once he sets it down he mumbles "what do you want?"

You giggle and sit up so you are now looking him in the eye and begin "So Levi, we've known each other for a while now and…" you trail off as he glances sideways at you and growls "out with it brat."

You continue nervously "What I'm trying to say is… well I… I….I really like you Levi." You sigh as you finally get out what you have been wanting to tell him for a while now, He pats your head and says "Yeah, I like you to." You grab his hand as he is pulling away, he turns to glare at you and you begin before he could utter a syllable "No you don't understand, what I'm trying to say is I think I love you."

He says nothing, he just stares at you, he clears he throat and pulls his hand out of your grasp and says "No." You are flabbergasted, your jaw drops, you sit there for a moment before you realize he has gotten up off the couch and started to walk towards his desk.

"What do you mean no?" you say angrily.

"You're just confused" he supplies as he starts to shuffle through the papers on his desk. You stay rooted where you stood, you couldn't believe he rejected you like that you do not move until you hear him call your name. You shake your head as you hear him say "Let's get back to work, we've wasted enough time."

You turn your back and wipe away a tear that had formed. You whisper "ok" and begin to walk towards his desk. You get halfway to his desk before your eyes start to fill again, you rush out of the room glancing back at him, and he doesn't seem to notice.

END FLASHBACK

"Jerk head" Mikasa says once more as you finish your story. You laugh and she smiles. She wraps an arm around your shoulders and says "You know he doesn't deserve you anyway."

"Shouldn't you be a little nicer to him, after all he is your cousin?" you ask. She rolls her eyes at your comment, you should've know better for as long as you have known them the two of them have never gotten along. She continues to comfort you as the two of you walk back towards Levi's office. She stops at the door and scowled, you laughed and said "Don't worry I'll be fine."

She nods and walks back to her office, you step inside and Levi looks up and opens his mouth but you cut him off saying "So what are we working on now?" He narrows his eyes at you, he notices your eyes are red but does not say a word, instead he hands you a stack of papers and the two of you get back to work.

 **Time skip**

A few days later you and Levi are in the middle of a project when Mikasa comes rushing in to his office, he scowls at her and says "What do you want?"

She sticks her tongue out at him and grabs your arm pulling you from the office without a word to Levi. Once outside his office she pulls you to a secluded corner and says excitedly "OMG! You will never believe this!"

"Mikasa, what is so important, Levi and I were in the middle of an important project" you chastise her.

"Whatever, I have some excited news" she continued ignoring you previous comment.

"Well, what is so important?" you ask as she almost bursts.

"So you know that guy I tried to hook you up with a few months ago?"

"The one who was only in town for like two days" you quipped

She rolled her eyes and continued "Yeah that one, well he has just moved back to town and I want you two to go on a blind date!"

A look of surprise crosses your face and Mikasa notices, "You don't want to?" she asks sadly.

You shake your head and quickly say "No, it's not that, it's just this whole thing that just happened with Levi…" she cuts you off before you can continue.

"Look, you need to forget about him, and I have just the guy to help you out!" she supplied, you were silent for a few moments, she continued to stare at you expectantly before you finally nodded your head. She let out a sound of gratitude and pulled you in for a hug. "I'll give him your number, just be on the lookout for his text!" she said as she walked away. You sighed and put your head in your hands, you only move when you hear Levi yelling your name to get back into his office so you can continue working.

A few days later you are sitting in the office working on finishing up some paperwork when your phone buzzes, you pick it up and look at it and see an unfamiliar number, you drop the papers in your hand and unlock your phone, you read the text surprised, it was the guy who Mikasa was trying to set you up with.

 _HIM: Hey there _! This is Jean, Mikasa's friend, sorry for taking so long to text but I was getting settled back in. Do you want to meet up tomorrow night for dinner tomorrow night?_

You stared at your phone screen for an eternity before finally responding…

 _You: Hey Jean! Sure I would love that!_ You text back with a sigh, you were loath to admit that Mikasa was right it was time to give up on Levi.

 _HIM: Great! I will pick you up after work tomorrow, Mikasa gave me the address. See you soon!_

 _You: See you then!_

You put your phone back down and sigh again, you get up and make your way to Mikasa's office, she looks up when you enter and frowns, and apparently the look on your face is not a happy one.

"What's up?" she says as you sit down.

"Jean texted me" you reply as you sulk.

"That's great!" she exclaims as she walks to where you are sitting. She sits down next to you and asks "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I should be excited but I feel kinda like I'm betraying Levi" you reply.

Mikasa growls and throws her hands in the air "_, Let it go! He already rejected you!"

You glare at her and she stands her ground. "You're right" you whisper and she nudges your shoulder saying "He's great you'll see!" You nod and heave a sigh before getting up and heading out the door.

 **Next day**

You are pacing the floor in Mikasa's office, you bite your nails nervously. Mikasa watches you and smiles.

"Relax, _" she says as she walks over to you and forcefully sits you down in a chair. Her phone rings and she walks over to answer it, you hear her say "Yeah, send him up."

"He's here!" she cries out excitedly!

You smile and bite your lip and wait, Mikasa steps out in the hallway and waits for him to arrive soon you hear her chatting with someone and then she walks back into the office Jean following behind her. He is smiling wide and you smile back. He walks over to and extends his hand and introduces himself, you take his hand and shake it back. You both stand there in silence when Mikasa pipes up saying "Ok, you two time to get going!" she starts to push the two of you out the door.

Once outside he opens the car door for you and you smile 'that's nice of him' you think. He walks around and gets in and starts the car, he turns to you and says "So do you like burgers?" You nod and he continues "Excellent! I know a great place!" and with that he sped away. You quickly arrive at the restaurant and are seated in a small booth at the back. You are staring off into space and almost jump when you hear Jean say your name loudly, your cheeks turn red from embarrassment, you mumble a sorry and he waves it off.

"I was asking you how you met Mikasa?" he starts.

"Oh, well that is kind of a funny story" you begin, you go into the details of the story, he starts to chuckle and soon the two of you are laughing loudly, the other guests in the restaurant begin to glare at the two of you and you both quiet down. The two of you finish dinner and he leads you back to his car, the two of you carry on your conversation from earlier as he drives you to your apartment. Once you arrive he turns and says "Well I had a great time, do you want to do this again soon?"

You nod and reply "I did too, sure how about a movie this weekend?"

"Sounds great!" he replies as he gets out of the car and walks around to open your door.

You step out and thank him, he grabs your hand and kisses it, you blush and he smiles. "See you soon" he says as he walks back to his car.

The rest of the week you were definitely in a better mood everyone around you noticed, you smiled a lot more since the incident with Levi, Mikasa made sure you knew that. She pressed you for details about your date with Jean and at first you didn't give in but you caved when she burst in on you in the bathroom.

You were sitting in Levi's office again, the two of you working on finishing a big project, one that you both had been working on for weeks when your phone buzzed, you look down and see a message form Jean, you smile and read it and send a reply quickly, you put your phone down but fail to notice that Levi has been watching you, even he has taken notice of the change in your attitude. You get up and stretch and excuse yourself saying you are going to run and grab some coffee, you ask Levi if he wants some tea and he nods. You walk out of the room leaving you phone on his desk.

Your phone buzzes again and Levi ignores the sound at first, but soon he can't take it, he picks up your phone and starts to read the messages, you walk in and see him looking at your phone and lose your temper "What the hell Levi?" you say in a raised voice.

He turns and drops your phone, he tries to mutter out an explanation but you aren't having it. You storm to his desk and grab your phone and stalk out of the room before he could utter another word, you stomp out. He frowns and gets up and follows you.

You walk outside into the courtyard that is there for employees and pace back and forth, you finally sit down and put your head on the table. You jump when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You lift up and turn around only to see Levi standing there.

"What do you want?" you say snidely. He waits a moment before whispering "Sorry."

You glare at him and he starts to almost pout. You sigh and reply "Fine, I accept your apology, but don't let me catch you doing things like that again." He nods and the two of you walk back inside together.

Over the next few weeks you start to open up a little bit more to your coworkers about your romance, not willingly at first, a few weeks after your first date with Jean a delivery person arrives at the office with a huge bouquet of flowers, you are stunned to find out they are for you. After the delivery everyone rushes over to ask you about them, begrudgingly you spill the beans about your new love interest. Levi overhears you talking and he starts to feel strange, he rolls his eyes at the group of women surrounding you and calls your name "_, get in my office we have work to do!"

The crowd disperses and trudge to his office. You don't realize it but you are smiling wide, Levi looks at you as you enter his office and tsks. "Wipe that stupid look off your face" he growls as you sit down. You look at him and stick out your tongue. He narrows his eyes at your actions and berates you for being childish, you smile back at him in response, and he just motions for you to get to work. You grab the nearest stack of papers and get to work sorting them, however you stop every few minutes to look at your phone, Levi notices and is getting rather irritated. He does not say a word until your phone begins to ring, before you know it he is around the desk and grabs it from your hands and answers it.

"What do you want?" he spits out. He listened for a moment and then says "stop calling" and hangs up the phone. HE throws the phone back at you and fails to notice the look on your face. You are seething! You stand up letting the papers fall to the floor. IT was only then he looks at you.

"What the hell Levi?" you growl. You grab your phone back and exit the room without another word to him. You stalk down the hallway and out the door, unbeknownst to you Levi has followed you.

AS you stomp away you open your phone and call Jean back, "Hey, so sorry about before Levi was just pissy, he has been rather annoying lately come to think of it." Unbeknownst to you Levi had followed you and heard what you had said, he was going to try and apologize but hearing what you said made him rethink his decision. He turns and walks back to his office to get back to work. You end the conversation with Jean after he calms you down, you sigh and start to walk back to work. You walk back into Levi's office and he does not say a word, he just glares at you as you get back to work.

The next few days his attitude did not change, you were getting frustrated and so finally you decided to go see Levi's boss. You knock on Erwin's door and poke your head in, he waves you in and you sit down and wait while he finished his phone call. He hangs up the phone and greets you, "So _ what can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to about Levi, he is getting harder to work with and I was wondering if I could stop being his assistant and work for Mikasa instead."

He twitches his eyebrows in confusion and says "Are you sure? You and Levi have done great work together."

"Yes, I'm sure" you reply and he nods in consent, you spend the next few minutes hashing out the details of who would take over for you, he came up with a plan and told you to report to Mikasa in the morning. You nod and leave his office and head home for the day, you are worn out. When the door shuts Erwin sighs and braces himself, it was not going to be easy telling Levi the news. He gets up and makes his way to his subordinate's office.

Levi does not look up when Erwin walks in, it was not until he was sitting across from him and cleared his throat that Levi noticed his presence. "Oh, Erwin, what brings you here?" he asks quizzically.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I am reassigning _ to work with Mikasa and that you will have a new assistant, Eren will be reporting to you in the morning." Levi stood up and said "WHAT!"

Erwin motioned for him to sit back down so he could explain, Levi was not happy with the decision but he knew he could not change Erwin's mind, his face was red and he was pacing his office. Erwin decided against telling Levi that this was your request, he thought that might make it worse, he left Levi pissed off pacing in his office. Levi did not even notice he had left until he turned to ask him a questions, he blew out a breath and berated himself for his behavior. He sat down on his couch and tried to relax, he shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

The next morning you strode in to work and started to head to Levi's office when you remembered you slapped your forehead and turned and made your way to Mikasa's office. She is excited to work with and the two of you immediately dive into work, the two of you laugh and joke while you whittle away at paperwork. Mikasa looks up at the clock and notices it is lunchtime and says "Let's go to the café for some lunch, I'm buying!" you nod and the two of you head out the door, you turn and hear a voice yelling from down the hallway, you recognize the voice and cringe, you see Eren run out the door flustered and dodging what was being thrown at him. You lay your hand on Mikasa's shoulder and she nods, you run over to Eren and save him from the onslaught, "Levi stop!" you yell as you stand in the doorway.

He glares at you and replies "You, get out!"

"Jerk!" you say back as you guide Eren away.

"How did you every work with him _?" Eren asks you, you shrug your shoulders and reply "I've never seen him like this, I wonder what has him so frustrated?" Eren shrugged and followed you and Mikasa to the café to get something to eat. The three of you have a jovial lunch and start to walk back towards your respective work stations, Eren froze when he sees Levi in the hallway, Levi is tapping his foot on the floor glaring at his watch "Your lunch was over 10 minutes ago brat" he says as he grabs Eren's arm and drags him into the office. You start to say something but Mikasa stops you, "_ it's not worth it, you know how he is, it'll get better and Eren will be fine." You follow Mikasa back to her office and the two of you get back to work.

The next few weeks you noticed that Levi's attitude had not changed at all, you were getting frustrated because you knew Eren did not deserve it. You decided to stand up to him, you waited until after everyone else had left, you knew Levi had a penchant for working late, you strode to his office and knocked on the door. He looked up as you entered and he dropped whatever he was working, you noticed he looked a little flustered and it puzzled you.

"Levi" you say tentatively.

He answers you but you notice a tone in his voice. "What's the matter?" you ask him in concerned voice. He glares at you and you feel the anger radiating off of him. He throws his arms up and yells "You're the matter!"

You are shocked to say the least, you try to get him to explain but he cannot seem to find the words. You have never seen him like this and are starting to get worried that he might not be well. You walk over to him reach a hand out towards him and he takes a step back. "Levi, what is wrong with you? I've never seen you like this."

"It's your fault" you hear him whisper. AT this point you begin to get frustrated, he has shown no sign of trying to explain what he means. You mutter a reply and begin to walk out the door when he grabs your hand and stops you. You turn and stare at him waiting for him to explain instead he pulls you close to him so you are pressed against his chest, and before you can utter a word he places his lips to yours.

Your eyes widen and you push him away immediately. "Why would you do that?" you whisper.

Levi shrugs his shoulders, you stand for another moment waiting for him to reply but nothing came out, you turned and ran out the door. You make your way to the lobby of the building and run into Jean, he wraps his arms around you and asks what is wrong but you don't have the heart to tell him what had happened. Instead you just make the excuse that you are overtired. He asks if you are ready for your date and you nod, the two of you head out.

For the next several days you do your best to avoid any contact with Levi at all, and he notices, you turn the other way when you run into him in the hallway and you do your best not to speak to him. This was starting to get to him and everyone seemed to notice but youand well Jean, he doesn't seem to notice anything wrong. You kept your distance from Levi, and it was starting to wear on you, and it showed, Mikasa was the first to notice something was off, she tried to get you to open up about it but you refused. Mikasa even went out of her way to ask Levi if he knew what was bothering you and he just shrugged and blew her off.

One morning Mikasa came into her office to find you hunched over her desk with your eyes closed. She shook you awake and you jumped.

"_ are you ok?" you heard her ask. You rubbed your eyes and turned to look at her, she gasped when she saw you, you had dark circles under your eyes and your face was puffy. "_ why don't you take the day off and get some rest?" You started to object but she wouldn't hear it, she marched you to the door and outside and piled you into a cab and instructed the driver on where to go. Before the cab left the curb Misaka said she was going to text Jean to come and check on you after a while, you promptly stop her saying "No, please don't." She is puzzled at your reaction but nods, as the cab pulls away she furrows her brows and wonders what is going on between you and Jean, everything seemed fine but now she wasn't so sure.

You stared blankly out the window as the cab sped toward your apartment. The next thing you know the driver has stopped the car and says "Miss we're here." You open your purse and start to pay him and he shakes his head and says it's taken care of. You thank him and get out and make your way to your apartment. As you ride the elevator up to your apartment, you take out your phone and text Jean, you used the excuse that you were sick to get out of the date you were supposed to have that night, he texted back saying he hoped you felt better and you heaved a sigh of relief. Ever since your run in with Levi you had been having doubts about Jean, you were trying to decide if he was the right one for you, he was a nice guy but he was a little dense, after all he never seemed to notice that you had been rather depressed lately. In fact he hadn't seemed to notice anything different about you after that incident.

Once inside you decide to lay down and try and rest, you peel off your clothes and get comfortable and lay in bed, you toss and turn but you just couldn't get comfortable you finally decide that maybe a bath would relax you and take your mind off your troubles. You run a hot bath and mak sure to use lots of bubblebath, you decided to put on some music to relax you while you soaked. You lounged in the tub until the water turned cold. you got out and wrapped yourself in your fluffiest robe, you wrapped a towel around your head and walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen where you busied yourself making a cup of tea.

Once the tea was done you made your way into the living room and are startled when a deep voice says "You look ridiculous."

You drop your cup and it crashed to the floor spilling tea all over the carpet. You turn your head in the direction of the voice and said "Oh, Levi, you scared me!" You bend down to pick up the cup, he tsks but gets up and heads to the kitchen to get a towel to help you clean up. One the liquid was mopped up you look at him and ask "How did you get in here?"

"Spare key" he answers as he held it up for you to see. Your expression flattens and you begin to get angry "What are you doing here?" you ask him. Instead of answering he starts to walk towards you, he reaches a hand out and grabs onto the collar of your robe and rubs the material between his fingers while replying "You've been ignoring me."

You swat his hand away and deny his claim. He moves closer to you and brushes his fingers acros your cheek while whispering "You've been avoiding me and I want to know why." You begin to blush and stutter out "No...no I haven't." He frowns and drops his hand, he turns away from you and you can tell your response has angered him and he was trying to control his temper. You reach out to touch his shoulder and he explodes "_, tell me. Tell me why you refuse to talk to me, to even look at me!"

"You want to know why, Levi!" you spit back at him. "I'll tell you. I opened my heart to you and finally worked up the nerve to tell you how i felt and you told me i was confused and then a couple of days later you kiss me! How else was i supposed to react?"

He stares at you as he listens to your outburst, he also noticed the tears that had formed in your eyes. He reached out for you and grasped your hand lightly. This time you did not pull away, he led you to the sofa where he sat down beside you, he enveloped you in a hug and the dam broke, your tears began to flow freely and your body started to shake. As your breath starts to even out and your tears start to dry he finally starts to speak.

"_, I'm sorry" he began, "I was ... was ... well to be honest I didn't know how I felt about you until I no longer had you in my life."

You pulled away to look into his eyes, in the many years you had known Levi you had never known him to admit anything like this, "You see" he continued "It wasn't until after you confrssed to me that I realized that my feelings for you weren't just feelings of friendship."

"Levi" you whispered and he lifted his hand to wipe the stray tears away from your face. "_, about that kiss, I'm sorry I was unable to actually confess my feelings, I'm not very good with that . I thought the best way to show you was to take action. I didn't mean to confuse you."

"Levi, it's alright. To be honest I'm glad you kissed me that day, I had been having doubts abot Jean and you just helped me figure them out." He began to smile slightly as you explained and you smiled back at him. He heaved a sigh of relief and you giggled. He placed his hands on either side of your face and leaned in and gently pressed his lips to yours, this time you did not push him away, instead you kissed him back.

He breaks this kiss and embraces you. "Levi" you whisper. Instead of answering he pulls you close and buries his face in your neck. You giggle and say "Levi, would you like to stay the night?" He pulls back to look at you and smirks "Well, well, I never would have thought you would ask me that."

You swat his shoulder playfully and replied "Levi, you know I'm not that kind of girl. I just thought it would be nice to get to know each other better, well as boyfriend and girlfriend not as boss and subordinate. " He nodded and the two of you stand up, you grab his hand and lead him to your bedroom where they two of you get comfortable and stay up most of the night talking.

The next morning you are laying there staring at the black haired man asleep beside you. You are burning this moment into your mind, you smile and brush some hair from his face and he stirs. You hear him mumble "brat."

You laugh and he opens his eyes to glare at you. Before he could chastize you, your phones begins to ring, you reach for it but Levi is quicker and before you blink he has your phone and is answering, you cringe when you hear the voice on the other line, you try and take your phone back but of course Levi makes sure that is not possible, you hear him say "Listen hear horse face, leave _ alone, she is no longer interested in you." You sigh and hide your face in your hands. You should have known that Levi would do something like that, he isn't known for his tactfulness. You move your hands away from your face when you hear your name, you look up at the raven haired man and are about to speak when he grabs you and pulls you in for a passionate kiss. You moan and he breaks the kiss "Well, well _, if I had known you would like kissing me that much I would have done it sooner." Your face turns red and he smirks. You swat his shoulder and surprise him by pulling him down and placing a seering kiss on his lips, this time it was his turn to moan, you broke the kiss and smirked at him, he "tsked" and you began to laugh. Soon he joined in and the two of you laughed until your side hurt, he pulled you in for a hug and the two of you spent the rest of the day in each other's arms.


End file.
